The S
by CushiKitten92
Summary: A Collection of drabbles. Shounen-ai. GinjiBan BanGinji GxB. Yay. Fluff, mostly.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Get Backers. If I did, there'd be more than one season of anime.

WARNING: This contains scenes not suitable for very young audiences. Parental guidance is advised. You are also advised to have a dentist nearby. The sweet fluff will KILL you with cavities.

PAIRING: Ban/Ginji

**A/N:** This is just a few drabbles to get my brain started.

1. Consent  
"Ban-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"

The brunette looked up from his place in the rumpled sheets on the bed. The flush on his face extended everywhere. Sweat soaked his hair, and covered his skin. His lips were swollen, turning the same shade as the hickeys placed on the various parts of his body.

"Was I doing anything to give you the impression I didn't want to do this?"

Ginji still looked worried, so Ban just sighed.

"Stupid. If I wasn't okay with this, I'd have kicked your sorry ass ages ago."

2. Extreme

3. Agency  
Emishi would never live this down. When all of your friends are hooked up, you feel awkward, alone. The lady receptionist looked at him.

"Name?"

Emishi cleared his throat. "Midou Ban. I have an appointment."

The woman looked at him over her glasses, then continued typing on her computer.

"You're not Ban. If you're just here to make trouble, please leave."

Emishi was puzzled. Had Ban-san been here before? His eyes gleamed at the prospect of new material.

"Excuse me miss, Do you know Ban-san?"

"The Real Ban," He amended.

The woman sighed, the stood.

"Please follow me. Before transacting any business from this company, you must see this." She looked at him.

"You probably know Ban, so this should be especially significant for you."

They reached a huge pair of doors. When she pushed them open, Emishi's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Along the walls of an enormous room were equally enormous pictures. There hundre—no, thousands of pictures of Ban and Ginji, some looked like they were taken without the Get Backer's knowledge, some looked like they were posed for, some really, really—

"This is what we try to achieve here at the Ai Forever Dating Agency."

She turned and faced the pictures. The whipmaster could just see the beginnings of a fangirl spark in her eyes.

"This is the ultimate Bond! The kind that doesn't need words to express itself! One would gladly die for another, and…"

He let her talk, thinking to himself. Yes, The Get Backer thing had been an ill kept secret. Hell, Juubei could see it, and he was blind. He tried to recall anything that was wrong with Ban and Ginji's relationship. There had to be something, right?

He couldn't think of anything.

When the Receptionist Lady finished her speech, he already knew what his answer would be.

"Sign me up, Nee-chan!"

She clapped her hands in delight. Emishi sighed.

I hope I at least get to top.

Which inevitably led to….

I wonder who topped…?

4. 1 Wild  
"Your turn, Ginji"

The blond rolled the dice and moved his piece five paces along the board.

"Ha! 'Collect $50 from every player'!"

Ban grumbled as he handed over the monopoly money. Natsumi took her time counting out exact change.

Paul sighed. Just another wild night at the Honky Tonk. He picked up the dice.

"My Turn."

4.2 Wild  
A slow smile stretched across Shido's face as he looked at his leader's partner

"So…" he smirked. "Yaban, huh?"

Ban was going to kill Ginji for showing the monkey-faced animal trainer his ID.

(FYI: Ban is short for Yaban, which means 'wild' or 'savage'. He was supposed to be named Yoshaku [from the gods] by Der Kaiser, but Paul insisted that it be Yaban instead.)

5. Music  
It sometimes annoyed Ban what sickeningly sweet and optimistic songs Ginji listened to. The guy didn't care if it was good or bad. As long as it 'had a good message', as Ginji would say, he liked it. It was irritating,

But it was okay, because Ginji seemed so happy when Ban sang them to him.

Now, if only certain string-obsessed freaks and stupid monkey trainers with horrible timing didn't listen in, life would be perfect.

Dear god, why did it have to be country songs tonight?

6. Clue  
Paul didn't normally listen to Ginji's problems. That was Ban's job. But when the problem was about Ban, and no one else was around, Ginji used the closest available person. Since it was Natsumi's day off, that was him.

"I've tried everything! He just doesn't get it!"

Paul didn't need Ginji telling him that. For the past hour, he'd been forced to watch the blond boy's every attempt to get the Jagan Master's attention. But it was all to no avail. The brunette was firmly engrossed in the book he'd picked up from the street called 'Foucault's Pendulum'. It was in English, so neither Paul nor Ginji had attempted to read it over Ban's shoulders

"Wait, I have another Idea!"

Paul watched for another hour as Ginji tried to get Ban's attention. He really did try everything. Impromptu stripping acts and lap dances were the least of what Ginji did.

Paul, for once, was glad he didn't have any other customers. Otherwise, he'd have been sued by now. Thank God the blinds were closed.

The older man was relieved when Ginji gave up, coming back to sit on the bar stool.

"For a genius, Ban-chan's pretty clueless."

Unbeknownst to them, behind his shades, Ban had been enjoying the show.

7. Eraser  
Ginji looked at Ban with hopeful eyes.

"No, Ginji, the segment isn't 13 meters long"

The blonde sighed in disappointment. He'd never catch up to Natsumi's current lessons at this point! How come his answer was always wrong?

Ban waved an eraser under the electric eel's nose.

"That's what this is for,"

He smirked.

"Start again."

8. See  
Ban stood naked in front of Ginji. A silent Ginji. That wasn't good.

"You know, Ginji, it would really help if you said something."

"True art doesn't need words, Ban-chan."

Ban smiled as he closed the distance between them. He'd send Clayman a fruit basket tomorrow.

9. Separate  
The way people talked about them, you'd think they were just one person, instead of two.

"…Ban and Ginji…"

"…Get Backers…"

"…THOSE TWO…!"

He'd correct them, someday. But not just yet.

10. Truth  
"Ban-chan! I just realized something!"

Eyebrows raised behind purple lenses.

"You can play the violin right? and you know art? and you play chess? and wear glasses?"

Ban nodded, not sure of where this was going.

Ginji smiled happily.

"Just as I thought!"

He pointed to his partner.

"You, Ban, are a GEEK!"

Not even Ban putting his head through the wall could convince him otherwise.


End file.
